Marrried with Alpha
by Ririn-ah
Summary: [Chap.2 UP] karena semua cerita berawal dari kebetulan. Dan semua kebetulan berawal dari takdir yang ada. "Bahkan seluruh DNA yang ada padaku berteriak bahwa kaulah yang ditakdirkan untukku" -Kim Taehyung "Oh, ini bukan suatu kebetulan karena saat kita bertemu itu adalah sebuah takdir" - Jeon Jungkook. vkook. taekook. namjin. chanbaek. yoonmin. mpreg. bxb. ABO!AU
1. Destiny

Semuanya berawal dari takdir dan berakhir pada pertemuan yang indah, setiap pertemuan akan berawal dari kebetulan dan berakhir pada keputusan.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun sedang mengamati bayi yang tertidur di box yang terletak di kamar rumah sakit. Anak itu bahkan tidak berkedip saking kagumnya akan kecantikan bayi kecil itu. Semua orang tua yang berada disana hanya dapat tersenyum dan terkekeh ringan saat melihat kekagumannya.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki adik tae?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng untuk menjawabnya lalu tersenyum senang. "Nyonya Jeon, jika Kuki adalah seorang omega apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan tetap menyayanginya?" tanya anak itu polos.

Wanita yang ditanya pun tertawa dan menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. "Tentu saja aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Pasti kuki akan menjadi omega yang manis nantinya"

"Nde, kuki akan jadi omega termanis yang pernah ada"

Seorang pria yang duduk tepat disebelah ranjang rumah sakit tertawa dan menatap anak itu lembut "apakah taetae ingin menjadi omega seperti eommamu makanya kau menanyakan itu?"

Ya, anak itu lahir dari rahim seorang omega laki-laki yang sangat manis. Semua orang tahu bahwa omega baik laki-laki maupun perempuan dapat mengandung dan melahirkan. Hanya saja cara melahirkannya yang berbeda.

Anak itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tuan Jeon, taetae akan menjadi Alpha agar bisa melindungi kuki. Ah tidak agar taetae bisa bersama kuki, taetae harus menjadi Apha. Karena kuki Omeganya" ucap anak itu yakin

Semua orang dewasa disana mengeluarkan tawa dan menatap anak itu dengan tatapan gemas. Bagaimana bisa anak berusia tiga tahun sudah mengklaim bayi yang bahkan baru lahir tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu tae?" tanya satu satunya omega pria yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Karena taetae sayang kuki, eomma"

Married with Alpha

Destiny

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

All BTS member

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Warn : bxb, mpreg, ABO!AU

GS! Seokjin

"Kim Taehyung" teriak seorang pria manis dari luar kamar anak laki-lakinya. Pria itu sesekali mengetuk kamar anak sematawayangnya dengan gemas dan berharap anak itu cepag keluar. "jika kau tidak keluar dalam hitungan ketiga maka tidak ada jatah sarapan untukmu. 1...2..." lanjutnya. Sebelum sampai pada hitungan ketiga pintu itu dibuka dengan sedikit terburu.

"Aku bangun eomma aku bangun" ucap pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu sambil mengacak surai blondenya.

"Bagus, kau ingat kan kau ada kelas pagi ini dan ah satu lagi nanti malam ada yang ingin eomma dan appa katakan padamu"

"Nde eomma. Boleh aku mandi sekarang?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari orang yang telah nelahirkannya itu, Tehyung melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil bajunya dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

Pagi yang cukup cerah namun seorang pemuda manis masih tergelung dikasurnya bersama selimut kesayangannya. ini tahun pertamanya di universitas tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia malas beranjak dari kasurnya. Kasurnya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan dan untungnya kelas pemuda itu baru ada pukul sepuluh nanti.

"Andai saja ada eomma disini. Setidaknya aku akan mencium bau sarapan yang akan menyambut pagiku" pemuda itu bermonolog ria sembari mendudukan dirinya dikasur.

Jeon Jungkook -nama pemuda manis itu- menatap sekeliling dan menyadari situasi barunya. Ia baru pindah ke seoul seminggu lalu dan belum terbiasa dengan kamar serta apartemen barunya.

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan langkah yang masih gontai ia menghampiri pintu dan berusaha membenahi raut wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Ucap seseorang dari luar interkom. "Jungkookie? Ini eomma sayang. Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" saat kata itu terdengar ditelinganya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan menghamburkan dirinya di pelukan sang eomma saat wanita itu melangkah masuk kerumahnya.

"Eoh? Anak eomma merindukan eomma? Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini sayang?"

"Ada tapi siang eomma. Aku merindukan eomma, rindu sekali" saat ia mengucapkan itu seorang pria masuk dengan menarik satu koper besarnya.

"Apa kau tidak merundukan appa?" setelah mengucapkan itu pria tersebut cukup menyesal. Pasalnya sang anak sematawayang langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Kookie merindukan appa juga. Kookie rindu appa dan eomma" pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma dan appa ada apa kemari? Apa hanya karena merindukanku?" kedua orangtuanya tidak langsung menjawab dan malah mengahamburkan tawa mereka.

"Kau cepatlah bersiap sayang. Kau bilang siang ini ada kelas bukan? Nanti malam ada yang ingin kami bicarakan jadi sekarang lebih baik kau Sekarang bersiap" ucap wanita itu lembut.

"Baik eomma"

"Ah Jungkookie, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung? Kau mengingatnya bukan? Semenjak kau masuk ke University of Seoul apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Ucapan Tuan Jeon menghentikan Jungkook saat ingin bersiap.

"Kim Taehyung? Anak Paman Chanyeol dan bibi Baekhyun? Tidak appa. Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun lalu saat mereka berlibur ke busan. Aku bahkan sudah lupa wajahnya"

"Ah baiklah jika begitu. Kau cepatlah bersiap"

Takdir akan membawamu kepada sesuatu yang harus kamu dapatkan. Takdir juga yang akan membuatmu menjadi seseorang untuk melengkapi orang lain. Kim Taehyung sadar takdir tidak sedang bermain dengannya. Takdir malah sangat bersahabat dengan hidupnya selama ini.

Saat ini pemuda itu sedang tersenyum sembari mengamati seorang pemuda manis yang sedang mengurusi administrasi kelasnya. Apa yang dilakukannya? Entahlah Taehyung akan mencari tahunya nanti. Yang jelas pemuda manis itu adalah takdirnya. Matenya. Sang pemilik separuh hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya. Berlebihan? Mungkin tapi Taehyung tidak peduli.

Ia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah takdirnya saat ia sedang duduk manis di bawah pohon saat ospek universitas minggu lalu. Saat pemuda itu terjatuh dihadapannya karena berlari dan tidak melihat batu yang cukup besar di depannya.

Taehyung yang melihat seseorang jatuh didepannya reflek langsung membantu pemuda itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Taehyung.

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya dan memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan sambil sesekali meringis "Aku baik Sunbae. Ah sepertinya aku akan telat dan akan dihukum jika telat. Terimakasih atas bantuan sunbae. aku permisi dulu" dan setelah itu sang pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu berjalan tertatih menjauhi Taehyung.

Saat pemuda itu didekatnya Taehyung dapat mencium bau manis yang cukup tajam dihidungnya. Menyengat memang tapi sangat menyenangkan. Terutama di lutut tempat luka dan darah itu ada. Seluruh DNA Ditubuhnya berteriak bahwa pemuda itulah matenya. Ditambah debaran dan detak jantung yang dirasakannya. Oh, dia bisa gila dibutnya.

Memang harus Taehyung akui bahwa menjadi Alpha bukanlah hal yang mudah karena menjadi alpha membuatnya harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahu matenya sebelum matenya itu menyadarinya. Dan omega? Akan mengetahui matenya saat pertemuan kedua atau mungkin ketiga tergantung situasinya.

Dan lamunan Taehyung Sukses terbuyarkan oleh suara ponselnya.

Sesaat setelah ia mengangkatnya ia sedikit menyesal karena omelan di sebrang ponselnya jauh lebih memekakan telinga.

"Kim Taehyung. Pulang sekarang atau kau tidak akan dapat uang jajan selama sebulan" gotcha. Benarkan. Eommanya adalah orang yang paling sering mengancam yang pernah ditemuinya.

"ini masih sore eomma. Bisakah aku pulang sebentar lagi?" ucap Taehyung.

"Kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Jeon tae"

"Kata eomma, eomma dan appa hanya akan membicarakan sesuatu denganku"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik sayang, dan cepat pulang atau akan ku potong uang jajanmu" ucap Baekhyun final. Dan Taehyung tau. Membantah sang eomma hanya akan membawanya kemasalah baru. Ngambeknya sang eomma.

Dering di ponsel Jungkook membuat sang pemilik sedikit terlonjak karenanya dan buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut karena heran mendapati nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Jungkook sopan.

"Jungkookie?" ucap suara di seberang sambungan. Jungkook merasa mengenal suara itu tapi entahlah ia lupa.

"Maaf ini siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ah mungkin kau lupa suaraku. Ini bibi Baekhyun sayang. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Ah maaf bibi Kookie lupa suara bibi" Jungkook meruntuki dirinya. Mana mungkin ia lupa pada sahabat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah ia anggap bibi kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak apa apa sayang. malam ini kau ada waktu kan? Apa kedua orangtuamu sudah memberi tahu bahwa malam ini ada acara makan malam di rumah bibi?"

Jungkook refleks menggelengkan kepalanya walau dia sadar hal itu tidak akan diketahui oleh orang diseberang sana. "Belum bi. Eomma belum bilang tapi eomma bilang ada yang ingin disampaikan padaku malam ini. Apa itu berhubungan?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan menunggumu dan keluargamu datang. hati hati dijalan" setelah mengucapkan itu sambungan terputus. Oh apa dia harus segera pulang?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali jungkook langsung merapikan seluruh bawaannya dan bergegas pulang. Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan mengecewakan Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

"Eomma apa aku harus mengenakan baju ini?" tanya jungkook Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamarnya. pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengenakan stelan yang cukup formal. Sebuah kemeja berwarna pink pucat dengan celana bahan hitam. Oh ayolah hanya ibunya yang terobsesi dengan pink, ia Tidak.

"oh kau sangat manis sayang. Iya kau harus mengenakan itu" Seokjin -ibu Jungkook- menghampiri anak sematawayangnya dan merapihkan kerah pemuda itu. Jungkook bersumpah ia sangat tidak menyukai warna bajunya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Hanya dapat menuruti ibunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan. Jungkook berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orangtuanya? Apa hanya makan malam biasa atau...? Ah ia bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya. Lamunannya terbuyarkan saat ia sampai di rumah keluarga Kim. Oh ayolah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Apa ia sakit jantung? Sepertinya tidak.

"Kookie" pekikan langsung menyambutnya saat ia memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Pemuda manis itu langsung berhambur kepelukan pria bersurai almond itu dengan suka cita. Ia sangat merindukan bibi kesayangannya ini.

"Bibi~ apa bibi merindukanku? Kookie rindu bibi dan masakan paman. Bibi kenapa tidak pernah ke busan lagi? Bibi marah ya karena appa mengajak kookie dan eomma pindah kebusan?" ucap Jungkook panjang lebar.

Yang dipeluk hanya membalas dengan tawanya dan mengelus punggung pemuda kelinci itu sambil bergumam maaf karena tidak pernah menyempatkan diri berkunjung.

Setelah selesai 'temu kangen' dengan bibi kesayangannya. Jungkook diajak untuk makan malam. samapai di meja makan yang Jungkook lihat hanya pamannya yang sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya-ayah Jungkook langsung masuk saat pemuda itu sedang berpelukan dengan bibinya- tanpa melihat anak sematawayang bibinya disana.

"Baekhyunie kemana Taehyung? Aku juga merindukannya seperti Kookie merindukanmu" ucap Seokjin sambil mendudukaan dirinya di tengah tengah suaminya dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jungkook duduk di hadapannya. Tinggal satu kursi tersisa di tengah tengah Jungkook dan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah Jinie, Taehyung sedang bersiap. Ah itu dia" Baekhyun menunjuk anaknya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam paman Namjoon sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ah bibi Seokjin selamat malam" ucap Taehyung sopan sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tersisa. "Dan selamat malam..." ucapan Taehyung terputus kala ia melihat wajah disebelahnya.

"Sunbae" bisik Jungkook pelan.

Oh bahkan takdir teramat mencintai Taehyung hari ini. Ia makan malam dengan pemuda manisnya. Sang adik tingkat yang waktu utu terjatuh di hadapannya. Adik tingkat yang selama ini ia amati dari jauh. adik tingkat yang ternyata adalah JEON JUNGKOOK. orang yang bahkan sudah ia kagumi dari sejak pemuda manis itu baru beberapa hari membuka mata di dunia. Pantas saja ia merasakan getaran aneh saat bertemu dengan pemuda itu minggu lalu. Dan sepuluh tahun ternyata membuatnya benar benar lupa bagaimana paras pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu.

"Apa kalian masih ingat satu sama lain?" tanya Namjoon-ayah Jungkook.

Saat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya secara refleks. Oh bagaimana si kelinci manis itu bisa melupakan orang setampan Taehyung. Dan liat pipi pemuda manis itu sedang bersemu karena duduk disamping seorang alpha tampan dengan aura mendominasi yang sangat kuat. Bahkan untuknya mengambil nafaspun sulit.

"Kami sempat bertemu seminggu lalu paman tapi sepertinya Jungkook tak mengenaliku. Ah aku juga sepertinya tidak mengenali Jungkook saat itu" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk kecil "aku tersandung dan terjatuh didepan Taetae appa. Aku tidak menyangka jika sunbae itu adalah taetae" lanjut Jungkook. Ups, bahkan Jungkook masih memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama kecilnya. Benar benar manis bukan.

"Kookie? Apa kau sudah dapat tanda?" ucap Baekhyun hati hati. Yang dijawab Jungkook dengan anggukan singkat.

Oh ayolah. Taehyung bahkan dapat mencium aroma manis omega dari sebrang ruangan menguar dari tubuh Jungkook. Dan sang eomma masih menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting.

"Sudah bibi, saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Tanda itu muncul di pergelangam tanganku." ucap Jungkook sambil menyuap nasinya.

Makan malam mereka memang sudah dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi kau apa? Alpha? Beta? Atau omega?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Alpha" ketiga orang yang notabennya sang tuan rumah tersedak sedangkan tiga sisanya hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat reaksi tersebut.

"Benarkah?" kini Taehyung bersuara saat tenggorokannya sudah mulai bisa bernafas dan berhenti terbatuk.

Jungkook memperlihatkan tanda dipergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar "Bercanda, aku omega paman" ketiga tuan rumah bernafas lega. Terutama pemuda bersurai blond disebelahnya.

"Ah syukurlah" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Tadinya aku akan menghajar appamu kook jika kau benar benar alpha dan tidak memberitahuku."

Semua orang diruangan itu tertawa sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Karena kau akan menikahi Taehyung" sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tersedak setelah mendengar kata kata lanjutan dari Chanyeol. Oh betapa indah makan malam Taehyung hari ini. Bahkan ia harus tersedak dua kali.

"APA?!" Ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan setelah tersadar dari keteraedakan mereka.

"Iya. Dan itu minggu depan"

Tbc

Hallooo maaf bawa ff baru hehe maaf juga yang meanie couple blm dilanjut. ku mengaku bersalah huhu tapi akan ku lanjutkan nanti hehe.

ff ini udh sempet aku post di wattpad jadi kalo ada yg baca disana ini bukan aku plagiat orang ya :')

enjoy my new ff. aku mungkin bakal update di wattpad duluan daripada disini hehe jadi follow wp aku ya(?)

jgn lupa review sama kritik dan sarannya ya. 3 3


	2. Begin

Sama seperti cerita semuanya memiliki awal dan disinilah mereka mengawali semuanya. Jungkook yang mengenakan jas setelan putih dan Taehyung yang mengenakan stelan hitam sedang berdiri berdampingan di hadapan pendeta yang akan meresmikan pernikahan mereka di hadapan Tuhan. Oh betapa saat ini jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih kencang dan seperti terdapat kupu kupu di dalam perutnya. Dia sangat gugup.

Sedangkan Taehyung? Seharian ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tampan yang membuat semua orang terpana.

"Kim Taehyung silahkan baca sumpahmu" ucap sang pendeta.

"Saya Kim Taehyung, akan menjaga dan medampingi Jungkook, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam bahagia maupun sedih. Akan selalu setia walau banyak yang akan dihadapi. Menerima semua kekurangannya dan menutupi semua kelemahannya. Dengan segala kekurangan yang saya miliki saya akan selalu ada disampingnya" Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jungkook yang kini pipinya semerah mawar.

Jungkook menegakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Taehyung "Saya Jeon Jungkook, akan selalu berusaha menjaga dan selalu merawat Taehyung dengan segenap perasaan dan cinta yang saya miliki. Bertahan dikala sedih dan bahagia. Berdiri dikala suka dan duka serta selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi"

Sumpah yang sangat sederhana dan amatir serta terlalu biasa tapi mampu membius semua orang yang ada diruangan dan membiuat kedua orang tua mereka terharu.

"Kim Taehyung apa kau siap menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Dalam suka maupun duka dikala sehat maupun sakit selalu berada disisinya disaat susah maupun senang?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia" jawab Taehyung tegas.

"Jeon Jungkook apa kau siap menerima Kim Taehyubg Sebagai pasangan hidupmu, Dalam suka maupun duka dikala sehat maupun sakit selalu berada disisinya disaat susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia" Ucap Jungkook.

"Sekarang Tuan Kim silahkan mencium pasangan hidupmu" sesaat setelah sang pendeta mempersilahkannya. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan membawa wajah itu mendekat kewajahnya. Sebelum masuk kedalam ciuman manis keduanya Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan menempelkan bibir keduanya kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan...sedikit basah.

Married with Alpha

Begin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Cameo

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Warn: bxb mpreg

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook saat keduannya memasuki apartement baru mereka. Oh, bahkan apartemen Jungkook yang kemarin baru ia tinggali dua minggu dan ia harus menempati apartemen lainnya. Untung saja yang kemarin hanya apartement sewaan sehingga Jungkook tidak terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkannya.

"Iya kookie?" Taehyung sebenarnya sedikit risih jika harus dipanggil Hyung oleh istrinya, ia ingin dipanggil Taetae lagi seperti dulu.

Orang tua mereka benar-benar menyelenggarakan pernikahan mereka seminggu setelah acara makan malam itu dan selama seminggu mereka bahkan tidak Bertemu dan hanya bekomunikasi dengan chatting email atau telepon. Itu juga sangat kaku.

"Hmm apa kita akan tidur bersama?" Ucap Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sewarna tomat saat ini.

"Apa kau menginginkannya kook?" tanya Taehyung sambil sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah manis Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah menghadap bawah. Apakah lantai jauh lebih menarik daripada wajah Tampan Taehyung?

"Jadi kau tidak ingin tidur denganku?" tanya Taehyung meyakinkan.

"Bukan begitu hyungie. Aku hanya malu saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin tapi aku takut" ucap Jungkook. Oh bertapa manisnya omega taehyung ini.

"Kau takut padaku kook?"

"Tidak bukan begitu hyung aku hanya...ah sudahlah" Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju kamar utama di apartemen itu.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh dan menatap omeganya itu menjauh. "Kook apa kopermu harus aku bawa kekamar atau harus aku buang keluar" teriak Taehyung.

"HYUNG!?" teriak Jungkook dari kamar.

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah Taehyung menggeret koper kearah kamar itu dan memasukan koper keduanya setelah membuka pintu.

Diapartemen itu terdapat dua Kamar dan dikedua kamar terdapat perabotan yang lengkap. Kasur, lemari, bahkan di kamar utama terdapat meja rias. Orangtua keduanya tahu bahwa mungkin anaknya masih belum bisa jika harus tidur dikamar yang sama.

Sang alpha menghampiri omeganya yang saat ini sedang tengkurap di kasurnya dan menyembunyikan wajah di bantal. Ia melakukan itu sesaat setelah alphanya masuk kekamar itu.

"Apa kau ingin berbagi kamar atau kita harus memilik kamar masing masing sampai kau siap kook?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengelus surai hitam Jungkook - pemuda manis itu mengganti warna rambutnya sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

"Hyung aku belum siap. Aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dan kebiasaan tidur yang buruk. Bisakan kita memiliki kamar masing masing dulu?" pemuda itu mengintip kearah Taehyung dan melihat suaminya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu kook. Kau bisa dapatkan kamarmu sendiri. Dan kau akan menempati kamar ini"

"Tidak hyung, ini kamar utama dan harusnya milikmu. Aku hanya terlalu malu tadi jadi aku langsung masuk kesini"

Taehyung terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak tidak. kau disini ya? Lagi pula disini ada meja riasmu. Dan kau harus memiliki kamar mandimu sendiri dikamar. Aku tidak rela jika ada tamu dan dia melihat istriku yang manis baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku tidak suka berbagi"

Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook kembali merona. Oh Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau terlalu manis.

"Tapi hyung..." Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di kasur tetapi dengan wajah yang tetap menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ronanya.

Taehyung yang gemas langsung merengkuh Jungkook lalu membenamkan si kelinci manis didadanya. "Tidak ada tapi okay? Aku tahu kita baru bertemu lagi dan harus kembali mengenal. Kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi ya? Jangan khawatir Kookie. Kita bisa memulainya pelan pelan. Mengerti?" terakhir Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala omeganya dengan gemas.

"Terimakasih hyungie aku akan mulai menyayangimu ah tidak aku akan mulai mencoba mencintaimu. Okay?"

Taehyung menganggukan dirinya dan melepas pelukannya seraya menatap wajah pendamping hidupnya itu. Oh aroma Jeon Jungkook yang semanis permen kapas saat ini bisa membuat pertahanan Taehyung terkoyak. Jangan lupakan mereka yang sedang duduk dikasur dan apartemen yang sepi ini membuat segala situasi dapat mengoyak pertahanan Taehyung.

"Kookie? Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan apartemen agar terlihat lebih rapi?"

"Tentu saja hyung" dan si pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum manis.

Bagai air yang terus nengalir waktupun tidak dapat berhenti bergulir. Pagi ini Jungkook terbangun karena suara jam weaker memekakan telinganya. Si pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menggerang sedikit sebelum benar benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi. mungkin bagi sebagian orang saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tetapi tidak untuk Jungkook. Jangan lupakan bahwa saat Ini pemuda manis itu sudah memiliki orang yang harus diurusnya. Ia harus bangun pagi, menyiapkan makanannya dan mungkin menyiapkan baju ganti sang suami untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

Jungkook sedang berkutat dengan kompor dan segala urusan tetang dapur saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya dan sesuatu menyender dibahu kirinya. Awalnya Jungkook tekejut namun saat menyadari surai blonde dan lengan sang alpha pemuda manis itu hanya membiarkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya sang alpha dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Hyungie bukankah sebulan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa aku akan memasak dan kau akan kubangunkan saat semuanya sudah selesai?" Jungkook menjawab masih dengan keadaan tangan terus terfokus kepada masakannya.

"bagaimana jika kau lupa membangunkanku dan kau malah pergi duluan kekampus lalu meninggalkanku sendiri" Rajuk Taehyung.

Oh ayolah kejadian itu terjadi dua hari setelah pernikahan mereka sebulan lalu. Saat itu Jungkook lupa bahwa ia sudah memiliki suami yang harus diurus dan berakhir berangkat ke kampus sendiri dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tertidur di apartemennya.

"Itu sudah lama hyungie. Maafkan aku ya?" Jungkook menaruh masakannya di piring dan mengelus tangan Taehyung. "Sekarang hyungie lepaskan aku dan kita akan sarapan sekarang. Okay?"

Taehyung hanya menurut dan membantu Jungkook untuk membawakan sarapan mereka. Sarapan pagi ini tidak terlalu rumit hanya sup, telur gulung, kimchi, daging asap dan nasi serta secangkir kopi untuk Taehyung dan segelas susu untuk Jungkook.

"Apa tanganmu baik baik saja kook?" ucap Taehyung sambil mematai lengan kiri Jungkook.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi kau bilang semalam rasanya seperti terbakar. Apa benar kau baik baik saja?" tanya Taehyubg khawatir.

"Semua omega yang sudah bertemu matenya pasti akan mengalani ini hyungie jadi jangan khawatir. Okay? laginpula aku senang ternyata appa dan eomma tidak salah"

Flashback

Hari minggu yang cerah Jungkook dan Taehyung harus terganggu karena kedatangan dua orang tamu tak diundang berkedok menengok tetapi sebenarnya hanya ingin mengetahui siapa istri Taehyung.

Kedua orang yang merupakan sahabat baik Taehyung mendatangi apartemen tanpa sepengetahun si tuan rumah entah apa alasannya.

"Kim Taehyung" ujar seseorang dengan rambut hazel sesaat setelah si tuan rumah membukajan pintu apartemennya. Si pemilik surai hazel itu langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Hyung siapa yang da..." ucapan Jungkook terpotong sesaat setelah ia melihat kejadian didepan pintu. Pemuda manis itu melihat suaminya berpelukan dengan seseorang. garis bawahi. Berpelukan. Karena Taehyung langsung membalas pelukan si pemilik surai hazel itu.

"Hai, apa kau yang bernama Jungkook? Wuaaa kau sangat manis" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang langsung masuk tanpa mengganggu sepasang manusia serigala yang sedang berpelukan didepan pintu itu.

Tunggu? Manusia serigala? Iya mereka yang memiliki status alpha beta dan omega baik laki-laki maupun perempuan merupakan seorang manusia serigala. Mereka dapat berubah bentuk kapanpun mereka mau dan manusia lain? Sepertinya mereka tidak peduli asal si manusia serigala tidak membunuh atau menyakiti manusia normal disekitarnya.

Si pemilik surai biru langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas dan menggusak rambut si omega manis dengan lembut. "Kau sangat manis Jungkookie bahkan aromamu jauh lebih manis dari wajahmu"

Yoongi-sang pemilik surai biru- melepaskan pelukannya saat Taehyung mencengkram lengan pemuda itu. "Jangan Sentuh miliku hyung" ucapnya tegas.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersipuh malu dan menunduk "Hyngie, tak apa hyung ini memeluku toh hyungie juga berpelukan dengan yang lain didepan pintu tadi" ucap Jungkook polos.

"Ohh, apa kau cemburu Kook?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memasang cengiran kotaknya.

"Tidak tidak aku hanya mengatakannya saja hyung tidak lebih" Jungkook memajukan bibirnya seraya menghentakan kakinya saat berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"Sepertinya bermain sedikit tidak ada salahnya Tae" ucap Jimin-si pemilik surai hazel.

Hari semakin sore dan Jungkook masih kesal karena kejadian siang tadi. Ia hanua berdiam diri dikamar dan tidak keluar barang semenitpun sampai perutnya memprotes dan suara panggilan Taehyung membuatnya beranjak dari kasur nyamannya.

"Kookie apa kau bisa masak sekarang? Kita belum menjamu tamu kita dan apa apaan sikapmu tadi kook? Masa kau meninggalkan tamu kita dan berdiam dikamar?" ucap Taehyung dingin.

Jungkook yang tidak tau harus berkata apa hanya meminta maaf dan melanjutkan langkahnya kedapur untuk memasak. Toh ia juga sudah lapar. Dengan jelas pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengar tawa dari ruang tengah yang hanya terhalang konter kecil dan lemari pajangan disana.

Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu Jungkook melanjutkan masakannya dan berusaha menyelesaikannya sebelum perutnya kembali memprotes lebih banyak lagi. Pemuda itu mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat tetapi ia abaikan karena ia tahu siapa sang pemilik langkah.

"Apa sudah selesai kook?" Tanya Taehyung. Oh sepertinya Jungkook salah karena suara langkah itu bukan satu orang melainkan dua orang. Saat ini ia melihat si pemilik surai hazel masih menempel erat di lengan alphanya. Betapa inginnya Jungkook melepas tautan itu dan menyeret alphanya pergi.

Dan seketika rasa laparnya hilang dan si manis hanya ingin kembali kekamarnya lagi. "Hyung masakannya sudah selesai. Kau bisa menatanya sendiri bukan? Aku lelah ingi kembali kekamar lagi" ucap Jungkook seraya melangkah kembali kekamarnya.

"Kau tidak makan kook? Kau bahkan tidak makan tadi pagi"

"Aku tidak lapar hyung"

sesampainya dikamar Jungkook hanya dapat berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun. ia masih kesal dengan kejadian hari ini dan ditambah suara sayup sayup tertawa dari ruang tamu membuatnya semakin kesal.

Hingga tiba tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. mata Jungkook yang awalnya berbinar berharap suaminya yang mengetuk harus kandas setelah ia melihat surai biru yang menyambutnya bukan surai blonde milik suaminya.

"Ada apa hyung? Oh maaf aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, aku bahkan memanggilmu hyung karena Taehyung hyung memanggilmu begitu"

"Santai saja Kook. Namaku Yoongi dan bolehkan aku masuk?" dan pertanyaan itu hanya disanggupi dengan anggukan kepala dan si manis yang memberikan jalan agar Yoongi bisa masuk kamar itu. "Kau kesal karena sikap Taehyung yang dingin atau karena ia dekat dengan Jimin hari ini?" tanya Yoongi to the point saat ia duduk di tepi kasur kamar Jungkook.

"Tidak hyung aku hanya tidak mood hari ini maaf membuatmu khawatir" ucap Jungkook dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan lain yang di dapatkan Jungkook melainkan suara tawa yang keluar dari pemilik surai biru itu. Yoongi menghentikan tawanya sesaat setelah Jungkook Melihatnya heran.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya kook, kami bisa melihatnya. Kau cemburu benar?"

"Bahkan aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu hyung. Dia belum mengklaim ku bahkan aku belum merasakan tanda bahwa aku adalah matenya" Jungkook menunduk seraya memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kau belum diklaim olehnya? Oh pantas saja baumu masih semanis ini. Perlihatkan tanda omegamu" ucap Yoongi.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjukan tanda yang terdapat di pergelangannya "kenapa hyung?"

"Apa jantungmu pernah berdegup kencang saat bersama Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi yang di jawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Apa kau pernah merasa beribu kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu hingga membuatmu senang sekaligus mual?" lanjut Yoongi.

Ssebentar Jungkook berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dia sering mengalami itu semua. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak yakin jika itu membuktikan ia adalah Mate dari Kim Taehyung.

"Dan yang terpenting, apa kau pernah merasa Tanda ini sedikit bersinar atau terasa panas Dikulitmu?"

Jungkook menatap tanda di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali berfikir. Pernahkah? Kali ini Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "

hanya saja akhir akhir ini tanda itu menghangat hyung. aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus surai sehitam malam itu "Kau sudah dekat Kook. Tunggu saja ya? Mungkin malam ini atau mungkin besok malam. Dan tidak perlu mencemaskan si Bantet yang menempel pada Taehyung hari ini dia adalah mateku, dan dia adalah seorang Alpha"

Yoongi seketika menyemburkan tawanya lagi saat melihat keterkejutan Jungkook. Oh betapa manisnya omega yang satu ini. "Dia? Seorang Apha? Oh itu kenapa Hyung tahu banyak tentang omega?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Jungkook. "Kau keluarlah. Sebentar lagi aku dan Jimin akan pulang. Maaf karena mengganggu hari liburmu"

Jungkook tersenyum kearah pasangan itu dan menerima permintaan maaf Jimin yang telah menggodanya dengan mendekati Taehyung hari ini. Dan omega manis itu? Hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearah Jimin. Sebelum keduanya benar benar pulang Jungkook memeluk Yoongi erat seraya membisikan ucapan terimakasihnya karena telah meyakinkan Jungkook akan perasaannya.

"Kookie. maafkan aku yang telah menggodamu hari ini ya?" ucap Taehyung sesaat setelah mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia masih mengabaikan alphanya.

"Kook jangan mendiamkan aku terus. Maaf ya"

"Chiken steak. belikan aku itu sekarang atau aku tidak akan memaafkan hyung. Aku lapar karena belum makan dari pagi hyung"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menggambil ponselnya berencana memesan makanan untuk Jungkook dan mungkin untuknya juga. Berhubung ia juga belum makan malam.

"Kook. Apa perutmu tidak sakit? Kau belum makan dari Tadi pagi" tanya Taehyung setelah ia selesai menghubungi salah satu restoran terdekat.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bagai mana reaksi Taehyung nantinya.

"Hyungie. Aku tahu jika Jimin hyung adalah alpha dan sudah memiliki mate tetapi aku tetap tidak suka melihatnya memelukmu dan menempel seperti itu. Maaf" Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung yang dibalas dengan usapan lembut di surai hitamnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah menggodamu sampai kau tidak makan kook. Maafkan aku ya?" Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook.

Mereka bercanda melakukan banyak konyak fisik malem ini tetapi kemesraan mereka harus diinterupsi oleh suara bel dipintu. "Biar kubukakan" lanjut Taehyung lalu beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya.

Jungkook yang melihat suaminya menenteng pelastik berwarna putih mau tak mau tersenyum dan menyadari betapa laparnya ia. Jungkook mengambil kotak yang di berikan Taehyung dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan Kookie, aku tidak akan mengambil punyamu. Oh aku bahkan akan memberikan milikku jika kau mau" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelap noda saus di ujung bibir Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh minta punya hyung?" ucap Jungkook dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu. Semuanya jika kau mau"

Jungkook menggeleng dan memotong seperempat bagian milik suaminya dan memakannya dengan sekali suap "tidak Hyungie segini cukup"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyuapkan sepotong lagi untuk Jungkooknya. namun senyum Jungkook memudar saat dirasa pergelangan tangannya panas. oh bukan hanya panas tetapi seperti terbakar. "Hyung" Lirih Jungkook.

"Iya sayang?"

"Tanganku panas sekali" dan malam mereka berakhir dengan kepanikan Taehyung yang tidak berguna.

Flashback off

"Hyungie?" panggil Jungkook di sela sarapan mereka.

"Iya?"

"I love you"

Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain menghampiri omeganya lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"I love you more"

"Dan hyung besok adalah masa heatku" ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tbc.

lohaaaa~ aku update ff ini lagi hehe. maaf karena mungkin di ff ini akan lebih banyak fluff nya dan manis manis romantas bikin diabetes gitu dari pada konfliknya. bukan gk mau bikin konflik tapi aku lagi pusing skripsweet jadi mau yg sweet sweet aja dulu ya haha.

mungkin chap depan mau aku ganti jadi rate m deh kayaknya. haha gimana? setuju gk? gk frontal kok cuma setelubung saja(?)

imaydiianna : mungkin ini yang dinamakan kalo jodoh gk kemana ya :')

maiolibel : kedepannya semoga manis manis aja ya biar taetae gk keseringan keseleknya. haha

kokorocchi : makasih makasih :') aku tau dia ucul kok(?) haha

CaratARMYmonbebe: makasih udh baca di wp juga ya :') iya di ffn jadi jarang dan pindah kesana semua. tapi aku setia kok aama ffn haha

niakaru829: ini udh update ya :') makasih udh baca ~

Istafltn1128 : makasih aku tau aku gemesin kok(?) haha

buat yg udah baca dan ngereview chap sebelumnya. terimakasih banyak ya :")

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~

terakhir review juseyooooo~


End file.
